i could pull you from the fire
by stilesstilxnski
Summary: He hated her for being in love with someone else, but he hated himself even more for not hating her at all.


_**...**_

The first time Stiles talked to Lydia was in the 3rd grade. He had a buzz-cut and retainer, she had long pigtails and a shining pair of teeth. He had a New York Mets shirt and some ripped Chuck Taylor's, she had a pink dress and some expensive white shoes with a small heel.

She mumbled a 'Hi' to him in the playground before running back to her friends. He was too stunned to say anything back, so instead, he nodded and walked back to an isolated corner of the playground and ate his Cheetos in privacy.

Stiles should have know back then to give up, after all, he was the new kid who's mother had a bald head and father was a cop. Lydia's mother was a chemistry teacher and her dad just wasn't in the picture, and for some reason, this made Stiles happy because he wasn't the only messed up kid in Beacon Hills.

A week after meeting Lydia, he met a small olive skinned, raven haired boy. Scott McCall was the name the teachers yelled when he would get in trouble. He stuck pins on teachers seats, glued pencils to desks and tied girls shoelaces together. Scott's mother had invited Stiles to dinner, and from that night on, they were best friends for life.

(They had the key rings to prove it.)

_**...**_

The second time he talked to Lydia was in the 8th grade. She had grown out her strawberry blonde hair so that it now ended at her midriff and curled slightly at the bottom. She now wore makeup and short skirts, Stiles knew this was because she was trying to grab the attention of the other boys in his grade, but he didn't care, she was still perfect.

They were in the middle of a lesson when someone tapped his shoulder, initially he thought that it was just Scott, so he was surprised when he turned in his seat and saw Lydia smiling at him.

She pointed to the pencil on his desk, "You got a spare?" Stiles fumbled in his bag until he came across another pencil, except when he turned around, Lydia already had a pencil and was grinning at the boy directly to Stiles' left.

He sighed and pushed the pencil to the bottom of his desk and looked back to the teacher who was writing something on the chalkboard and talking about an essay that needed to be handed in at the end of the period.

(Stiles had been too busy playing Call of Duty at Scott's house that he had forgotten to do it, but he didn't care.)

_**...**_

The third time he talked to Lydia was 2 days before Spring Break. She was wearing a pair of black jeans and a shirt that showed her bellybutton, Stiles could feel himself blush and his hands start to sweat.

Her hair was in a pony tail and a few small curls that weren't long enough to be tied back framed her heart shaped face. She looked like a Victoria's Secret model, at least, that's what Stiles thought anyway.

Lydia had been carrying some books for Advanced Chemistry and English Lit until Stiles ran right into her, causing both her and her books to land on the floor with a thump. It took him a few seconds to analyse what had happened, and by the time he was finished staring, Lydia had already picked up her books and was dusting the dirt from her jeans.

"I'm so sorry!" Stiles voice was higher than usual, which was embarrassing because his voice probably sounded higher than hers.

"Don't worry about it, Stiles." She was smiling.

"Y-you know my name?" He wanted to kick himself in the shin for stuttering and sounding like a retard.

She just nodded and walked past him, looking back and tucking a piece of hair that had fallen out behind her hear. Stiles could swear that he saw her smile to herself before running down the hallway to meet Jackson, her boyfriend. It was sick really, he was in love with her and she was in love with another guy. He hated her for being in love with someone else, but he hated himself even more for not hating her at all.

(He also hated how much he loved her, but he would never tell her that. She would only laugh.)

_**...**_

The fourth time he talked to her was at a party, he had been sitting on a bench outside, whilst Scott was making out with his girlfriend, Allison. The only reason he was there was because Scott needed a ride home and Stiles didn't feel like doing homework or sitting alone in his room playing Xbox.

He was playing Temple Run on his phone when he heard someones heels hitting off the floor and a muffled sob. He turned on his flashlight app on his cellphone and followed the crying sound. When he was close enough to see the person, he felt his heart drop.

The crying was coming from Lydia. Her makeup was smeared all over her face and her hair was unruly and frizzy.

He ran over to her and placed his hands on her shoulder, "Lydia, what happened?" She laughed, a harsh laugh that made Stiles shiver. "Jackson cheated on me, but I mean, it had to happen sooner or later, right? I'm frigid and he doesn't want to date someone who can't fuck him."

He nodded and left Lydia standing alone for 5 minutes. When he came back, his knuckles were bleeding and his lip was burst. When Lydia asked what happened, he said that he kicked the shit out of Jackson and that he would do it again in a heartbeat. Lydia started laughing and it was the most angelic thing Stiles had ever seen. Stiles knew then that she was worth a couple of broken ribs and a bloody lip, in fact, she was worth a bullet.

(Actually, she was worth a million bullets.)

_**...**_

It had been 3 years since the accident since Stiles beat the crap out of Jackson. He still had a broken rib, the doctors said that it would never fully heal, but hedidn't care. Lydia said that it reminded her of her brave Stiles had been.

Stiles and Scott were still best friends, actually, Stiles could even say they were brothers. He could see Scott smiling at him from the audience, Allison by his side, holding his hand. He could also see Scott's mother and Allison's parent's. He hadn't wanted to invite Allison's mother since she was a bitch, but Allison had told him that she would be on her best behavior, and he didn't want to upset Scott so he said yes.

He was about to ask his father what was taking so long when he heard a chord being played on the piano and everyone gasping. He turned his head and saw what everyone was staring at. He honestly thought that his heart had stopped beating for a second when he saw her.

The dress she was wearing had been Stile's mothers wedding dress and he knew that Lydia had wanted a more modern dress, which is why he felt his throat clog up and tears beginning to form in his eyes. He couldn't see her face since it was covered with her veil, but for all he cared, she could be wearing no makeup and be taking part in No Shave November.

She was his princess and nothing would ever change that.

He had been waiting for an hour to peel the veil from her face, when she finally said the two words he had been dying to hear.

"I do."

"You may know kiss the bride."

Stiles gently pulled the piece of cloth from Lydia's face before smiling and leaning in to kiss her. He felt her smile against her mouth and swore that he could feel his heart beating in his ears, except, it wasn't his heart, it was all of his closest friends and family clapping and cheering.

It wasn't until the after party that Lydia approached him. She kissed him on the lips and grinned, "You look good in a suit."

Stiles smirked, "Lydia Martin thinks I look good in a suit."

"It's Lydia Stilinski, and yes, yes she does."

(Stiles wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked but he had already told her a million times.)

(Actually, make that a million and one.)

_**fin**_


End file.
